The goal of the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project (DIDP) is to disseminate information to health care professionals. The DIDP activities will disseminate information on innovative interventions and management techniques designed to improve health care services for and enhance the independence of older adults. The DIDP has three aims: Aim 1: Design, implement, and evaluate a third phase of the "Advance Care in Dementia: A Train-the-Trainer Program"> This program prepares health care professionals to serve as trainers for health care professionals in their agencies and communities. Aim 2: Expand the Train-the-Trainer model to diabetes care by designing, implementing, and evaluating a series of workshops. This program will prepare health care professionals to serve as trainers in the care of older adults with diabetes for health care professionals in their agencies and communities. Aim 3: Design, implement, and evaluate two educational conferences highlighting findings of the older Americans Independence Center's Intervention Development Studies. These educational conferences will be intended for an interdisciplinary audience of health care practitioners. The DIDP will continue to-draw upon the considerable experience and resources available at the University of Michigan and the Ann Arbo Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The DIDP staff will collaborate with and be assisted by the University of Michigan Geriatrics Center, the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, the Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center, the Geriatrics Research, Education and Clinical Center at the Ann Arbor Veterans Affairs Medical Center, and the Office of Educational Resources and Research, Department of Medical Education.